Conventionally, a non-aqueous electrolyte battery as represented by a lithium ion battery has been receiving a demand for reduction in charging time. In order to meet such demand, the battery must be capable of being charged with a large current density. In particular, a non-aqueous electrolyte battery for automobiles have been receiving a demand for the ability to discharge at a large current density, in order to provide the automobile with sufficient accelerating property. When conducting charge and discharge at a large current density, decrease in the internal resistance of the battery is important to improve the characteristics of maintaining battery capacity (high rate characteristics). The internal resistance includes an interface resistance between the constituting components, a transfer resistance of ions, which are the charged particles in the electrolyte solution, and the like. Here, it is necessary to decrease them. Among these, one of the most important internal resistance is the interface resistance. It has been known that one measure to decrease the interface resistance is to improve the adhesion between the constituting components.
For example, in order to improve the adhesion between the current collector and the active material layer, a technique in which the current collector is obtained by coating a metal foil with a conductive resin has been conventionally proposed. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to coat a metal foil with hydroxyalkyl chitosan.